Sick Day!
by FandomGirl02
Summary: So this a one-short or a short story. Tris is extremely sick in the morning. See how Christina and Tobias take care of Tris. There's not much more to this. So just read and you will love it...yeah...just read it! ;)


**Sick Day:**

**Thank you so much guys for all the reviews and all the support! And MollyEaton just as you suggested I am here with another one-shot or more over a short story! So hope you guys like it! ;)**

* * *

TRIS POV:

I woke up this morning feeling extremely uneasy. Then I knew what was going to happen in the next few minute. I ran to the bathroom and puked directly into the commode. I felt my head spinning round and round. What the hell did I eat last night?

"Tris, are you okay?" Tobias said with a look of concern.

"Nooo rolly." I said with my mouth filled with toothpaste.

"What does that really mean?" he said calmly.

"Wai a second." I said and spat out the toothpaste.

"I said: 'Not really.', the first time you asked me the question: 'Are you okay?'" I said mimicking him. He laughed a fake laugh and stopped immediately with a deadly serious face and said,

"Very funny."

"I now right! I could make the world's best comedian!" I said shaking my head vigorously.

"Ouch. That hurt." I said rubbing my head.

"I can't imagine you blabbering so much when head was aching that badly." He said laughing.

"Hey! You're supposed to be helping me. You're not a very good husband." I said pouting.

"Okay. Let's get to bed!"

Then I felt it again. The uneasiness. I rushed to the bathroom and puked again. This time my head ached ten times more than the first time. I brushed my teeth.

"You really need a doctor. Wait. I'll call Caleb." He said urgently.

"No. I'm fine. If I sleep, I'll be much much better."

"No you won't. I'll call him." He said reaching for his phone.

"I swear Tobias Eaton, if you call him I'll break your phone!" I said angrily.

"Okay. Okay. No let's get in bed. Okay?"

"Okay."

He tucked the covers tightly around me and kissed my forehead.

"Get some sleep." He said.

"Okay. I'll try my best." I said sleepily.

"Yeah I can see you trying very hard to sleep." He said laughing. I smacked his hand playfully because I was sleepy to hit hard.

"Bye. Get lost." I said sleepily.

"Okie dokie!"

And then I let the darkness take over my mind.

It must have been a few hours because I could hear the television in the other room. Tobias must be watching. I opened my eyes slowly. The curtains were closed. Tobias must have closed them so that I could sleep better. I got up slowly and rubbed my eyes. I tied my hair into a bun and soon noticed that Tobias was right in the room doing something on his laptop.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He said smiling.

"Morning?" I said confused. It doesn't look like the morning.

"Actually afternoon," he said and looked at his watch, "It's exactly 1:30."

"Oh."

But then I soon ended puking again in the bathroom. He rubbed soothing circles around my back and carried me back to bed.

"This is so annoying! Why can't the puking stop?" I said whining.

"Christina!" He shouted.

_Christina? What the hell is happening? What is she doing here?_

"Yes! I'm coming!" Christina said shouting back from the other room.

"Oh! Look at you! You look so weak!" she said sadly.

"Why are you here?" I said weakly. My throat was throbbing.

"How are you feeling? Do you feel feverish?" She asked.

"She puked probably three times. I thought it would reduce but she just threw up again." Tobias said worried.

"Oh! Four, go get the thermometer!" He was still looking at me with a worried expression.

"NOW!" She screamed. He shook out of his day dream and took in search for the thermometer.

I started laughing, weakly.

"Why are you laughing?" She said confused.

"Because he doesn't know where it is." I said still laughing.

"Then where is it!" She said annoyed.

"It's right there. In the shelf where all the medicines are kept." I said still laughing.

"Now that's my girl." She said laughing as she worked towards the shelf. She finally found the thermometer. Poor Tobias. He must be still searching for it. She soon put it in my mouth. It said 100 degrees Fahrenheit. She gasped and said,

"Get me a pen and a paper." She said yelling. Right then Tobias came inside the room.

"Can't find it. Where I sit?" He said worried.

"We already found it. Now get me a book and a pen." Christina said hurriedly.

"But what happened to-"

"I said now!"

"Okay. Okay."

"Christina, what happened?" I asked. Just as she was about to tell me something, Tobias came in.

"Here you go." He said handing over a pen and a book.

"Christina, what is it? Is everything alright?" he asked worried.

"She has symptoms of the flu around this area. I have had many patients with these symptoms frequently over the week. I'm writing down some medicines which you will get soon from the medical shop nearby," she said eying Tobias, "and I would suggest you stay away from her today as much as possible-"

"But-" Tobias started arguing but was soon cut off short by Christina,

"And I want you take complete rest today. You _will not_ get out of this bed until tomorrow. And take these tablets for the next two days."

I groaned. _Two days of medication. Not fun, boy. Not at all fun._

"But she'll be fine, right Christina?" He said really worried.

"Yes, Four. Don't worry. She'll be alright if she _follows my instructions._ Do you understand me, Tris?"

"Yes sir." I said tightly.

"Now. How's throat?"

"It pains like hell. It hurts when I talk. And head's aching a bit. Not as much as in the morning though."

"Don't worry. The headache will go after a while. I've also written a syrup medicine for the throat-infection. You'll also have to take that."

I nodded.

"But it'll be fine. Don't worry, Four. She'll be alright if she gets proper rest _and _takes her medicines." She said smiling.

"I'll care of her, Christina. It's alright." He said.

"Fine then. Four ,you get the medicines while I keep Tris company." She said smiling.

"I'll be back. Okay?" He said and kissed my forehead.

"Okay. Bye." I said smiling.

"You knew that the thermometer was right here, didn't you?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"Yes." I said laughing.

"Now _you're_ not the nice wife." He said pouting.

"Yeah. Yeah. Now go get me my medicines." I said grinning.

He went away. Christina was grinning widely.

"Why're you grinning?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Oh nothing. Absolutely nothing. Now get some sleep!"

I soon slept and woke up after probably a few hours. Christina had already left. Tobias had given me my medicine and I got some food to eat. It was already the evening so I slept through the night.

I woke up the next morning.

"Hey. How are you?" Tobias said.

"Oh. I feel much better. I haven't puked yet so…..yeah so I guess I'm doing much better." I said smiling.

"Good." He said rubbing circles on my cheek.

"Now. I called Christian this morning and she said that you could eat your normal breakfast today. And how's your throat?"

"It's not paining that much." I said smiling.

"Okay. Now giddy up because I have breakfast made all by me waiting for you!"

"You made breakfast for me? Thank you so much, Tobias!" I said kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly.

"I love you!" I said.

"I love you too." He said kissing my cheek.

* * *

**So guys did you like it?! As always I will be back soon with another story soon! So bye untill then! And please don't forget to REVIEW! And once again thank you for the reviews! BYE! ;)**


End file.
